


Voice Command

by spasticsamurai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticsamurai/pseuds/spasticsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a new phone from Castiel as a Christmas present.<br/>Sam loads a voice activated command app into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Command

Not 2 seconds after Dean settles back into his seat does his phone beep with a new text message. He pulls off the glove on his right hand with his teeth and fumbles in his pocket for his phone.

 

_Hey, Dean. Forgot to tell you before I left, I downloaded a new app on your phone. You can call anyone using voice commands. Don't yell at your phone in public. – Sam_

 

Dean grins as he reads his brother's message. Trust Sammy to go all tech nerd on Dean's new phone. Which, by the way, was a Christmas present from his new boyfriend. Dean can't suppress the smile that creeps onto his face. Who would have thought an impromptu idea by Sam to bring his Stanford roommate back for Winter Break would have landed Dean a boyfriend?

 

Deciding to test the new app out, Dean carefully places his new phone on the dash. Dean starts up the car and call out into the silence, "Call Mom."

 

His phone lights up and an electronic voice says, "Voice Command: Mom. Calling Mom."

 

Dean make a small hum of approval when the line connects and the phone starts ringing.

 

"Dean?" Mary Winchester's voice comes out through the speaker.

 

"Hey, Mom. I just dropped Cas and Sammy off at the airport. Any errands you need me to run before I get home?" Dean releases the break and slowly eases out of the parking lot.

 

"I put a list into your jacket's right pocket. Do you have it?"

 

Dean feels around his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "Got it, Mom. See you in a bit. Bye, Mom."

 

"Bye, honey. Oh, and remember to pick your Dad up from the garage on your way home. Love you."

 

"Love you too, Mom," Dean replies, taking a glance at the list as he slows to a stop at a red light. It was quite an extensive list. By the time he was done, it should be just the right time for John Winchester to close up their jointly owned garage, Winchester Vintage Restorations. "Guess we're going to see Benny first, Baby," Dean mutters as the light turns green.

_"Voice Command: Baby. Calling Castiel."_

 

"What the-?" Dean fumbles to grab his phone. A loud honk blares behind him as he stabs hurriedly at the touch screen to end the call on its third ring.

 

Thankfully, the rest of the ride to Benny's Diner is uneventful. Dean keeps a suspicious eye on his phone, just in case it decided to Castiel again.

 

A big smile greets him as he enters the small diner. "Benny! Dean's here," Benny's wife Amelia calls into the kitchen. Dean's friend, Benny Lafitte, comes out and grabs Dean into a big bear hug. "What brings you here, brother?"

 

Dean points to the small display rack next to the cash register. "Mama Winchester wants a beautiful, sinfully delicious pecan pie for dessert tonight."

_"Voice Command: Pie. Calling Castiel."_

 

"Dammit!" Dean quickly pulls his phone out from his back pocket and stops the call on its second ring. Benny and Amelia don't bother to hide their snorts of laughter as Dean's face heats up in embarrassment. "This is not what it sounds like," he grinds out.

 

And it just keeps happening.

 

"Chuck? What are you doing at the supermarket in broad daylight?"  
"A man has to eat too, Dean."  
"And?"  
"... and Becky locked me out of the house, so she can read the latest chapter."  
"How's your latest book coming along?"  
"Pretty good. I'm bringing in a new element. Dickbag angels."  
"Your imagination is something else, Chuck. I'm not sure I want to know what kind of dickbag angel you come up with."

_"Voice Command: Angel. Calling Castiel."_

  
"Hey Dean, what can I do for you today?"

"Hey, Krissy. I'm here to pick up the flowers my Mom ordered?"

"Sure, give me a second. I'll get them from the shed."

"The shed? You fixed the problem with the honey bee hive on the tree next to it?"

_"Voice Command: Honey Bee. Calling Castiel."_

 

"Dean, Mom wants you and your adorable face at The Roadhouse tomorrow. Says it's been ages since she's seen you last."

"Shut up, Jo. I'm not adorable."  
_"Voice Command: Adorable. Calling Castiel."_

 

"I could have asked Bobby to drop me off. You don't have to give me that grumpy face, Dean."

"I'm not grumpy, Dad."  
_"Voice Command: Grumpy. Calling Castiel."_

 

" **SON OF A BITCH, SAM!!** "

 

~*~

 **Bonus** :

Sam and Castiel have barely walked out of the airport when Castiel's cellphone goes berserk with missed call alerts.

 


End file.
